


Hunter

by Vuldra



Series: Inspired by Songs [15]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was sitting around thinking about titans, the many titans that are out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> "Hunter" by 30 Seconds to Mars
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own SnK.

** Hunter **

 

            Eren sat there on the bed thinking of all the titans that are out there beyond the walls. He wants to kill them all without any mercy. They show no mercy to them, so why would he allow them to live without a care in a world. Eren clenched his right hand, ready to get back into action even if it meant to do a little blood on his hands. He was ready. He had trained hard for the days he was in now for the Recon Corps. There was one problem he had to deal with first, it’s the fact that he had to his basement, but it will have to wait.

            The titan shifter stood up from his bed, and started to head to the door knowing that there was an expedition beyond the wall today. He started walking to the stables where the rest of the team was waiting for Eren. He’ll deal with the punishment later, but right now Levi and the rest of the Recon Corps need him. He got on his horse and heard the orders from Levi and they all started to head out of the wall. Eren only had a line in his thoughts cross his mind.

            _Kill all the fucking titans, every single one of them._


End file.
